


I don't like you or anything

by Halbereth



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth
Summary: “What’d the mark say earlier,” Parker asked Hardison at the bar that night, “about who Sophie would be doing the English voice for? A … sun-whatsis?”Contains fic AND podfic!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I don't like you or anything

Podfic for download [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dWgjyN1yVN7CMZUBP6pyIczJcgZx_IN4/view?usp=sharing) I don't think I got any of the voices quite right; might redo eventually. Recording is just under 2 minutes long.

~~~

“What’d the mark say earlier,” Parker asked Hardison at the bar that night, “about who Sophie would be doing the English voice for? A … sun-whatsis?”

Hardison chuckled, setting his beer down and swallowing so he could answer properly. “Tsundere? Uh, he meant the character acts mean, but not really.” Parker gave him the furrowed-brow expression that meant _keep talking._ “It’s a, a trope in this kind of show, a stereotype. The tsundere character will act really put-upon and grumpy all the time, and if they do something nice for someone they like, they’ll act like it’s a huge problem, or like it’s no big deal, they’d do it for anyone, they’re not doing anything _special_ because they _like_ you or anything.”

“Oh,” Parker said, nodding. “Like Eliot.”

~

“Why is he laughing like that?” Eliot asked, scowling. Hardison had been giggling since before Eliot walked into the bar, and something about the sight of him seemed to make it worse; now he was doubled over, leaning against the counter, practically wheezing.

“No idea,” said Parker.

Eliot gave her a hard look. Her blank expression held, with no flicker of humor, so she probably meant it. He debated for a second asking for the story so he could figure out just what was so damn funny, but it really wasn’t worth the trouble of translating it from Parker to English. It had been a long day, and it was pouring outside, and he was wet and tired. He didn’t have the patience for figuring out Parker _or_ Hardison right now. 

“Fine,” he grunted, tossing his head to un-stick his wet hair from his face. 

Hardison, who had calmed down enough to take a drink, snorted into his glass and only narrowly avoided spraying beer all over. Eliot gave him an exasperated look.

“You’re weird, man,” he said wearily as he settled down next to them. “You’re lucky I like you.”

(Hardison laughed so hard he fell off the stool.)

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got very into this show and had this pop into my head for some reason.


End file.
